


Red puddles like tea leaves

by luna_dd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_dd/pseuds/luna_dd
Summary: Like out of tea leaves he could see his future in red puddles.
Kudos: 26





	Red puddles like tea leaves

He sat on the brink of the bathtub, his legs wide, elbows rested on his knees and head hanging low. Emotionlessly watching white tiles at his feet turning red; fresh blood making its way down his dark skin only to drop down and splash on the hard floor.

It created patterns free to interpretation. Like out of tea leaves he could see his future in red puddles.

He would be alone.

He would be unloved.

He would be useless.

He's seen the same things years ago when it first started and it’s been his truth for a long time now.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my dafts  
After almost a year I have no idea where I could have wanted to go with it but I kind of like it as a drabble


End file.
